


Untitled

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chris, wake up. You're drooling on my crotch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from the trek_rpf_kink meme.

"Chris, wake up. You're drooling on my crotch."

Zach really had the cutest, romantic ways to wake him up, ever.

Not yet really awake, Chris grumbled something and buried his face deeper into said crotch, only to flinch away from the wet spot he had really left there a second later. "Oh, ew!", he whined and turned his head, only to turn away again because even with his eyes closed, the light was too bright for his taste. Instead, he pushed himself up a little, slung his arms around Zach's waist and buried his face in his stomach.

"He's totally wasted," someone—Karl—laughed, and Chris replied into Zach's stomach, not feeling that comment worth to pull away or wake up completely, but not able to just leave it either. Karl, of course, didn't understand a word he said, but that was alright because Zach kindly repeated (though Chris wasn't sure if Zach had understood him either).

"The only thing he drank today was lychee juice; he's driving."

John snorted. "Sure that hasn't started fermenting yet? He must have drunken _something_ to fall asleep at eleven in the evening. On Zach."

Chris scowled and pulled his head away enough so he could loudly protest. "Unlike other people here, I have a perfectly normal sleep pattern!", he said, and somehow for some reason that caused everyone to giggle. He growled and buried his face in Zach's stomach again, who sighed and put a hand on his head. "It's okay, baby," he said. "We'll go home soon and then you can drink your warm milk and I'll even read you a good-night-story."

Chris bit him.


End file.
